vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero (The Magic Circle)
Summary The Player is the protagonist of The Magic Circle. The developers assert that they represent several different ideas- Maze attributes their actions to that of a hacker and openly welcomes their meddling in the game's development, while Ish refers to the player as "Control", some cosmic truth that has come to finally end the development hell that the game is in. They are introduced as a beta tester that was ghosted once an argument broke out between developers, but remained due to their powers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely High 8-C Name: The Player, Control, The Hero, Boss Origin: The Magic Circle Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Beta Tester Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Exists as an erased memory), Immortality (Type 9; is just the character a player is using in a game) Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible objects, souls, and things that do not exist anymore), Summoning (Can summon groups of monsters to fight for him), Data Manipulation (Can "hack" into a being and manipulate what and who they are via taking and inserting data), Life Manipulation (Can take away and grant life to objects- doing so to inanimate objects restores them to what they once were), Void Manipulation (Creates non-lethal traps beneath enemies to make it easier to manipulate them, leaving them floating in nothingness, surrounded only by data), Resurrection (Can return from being ghosted and can return other beings from that death as well), Teleportation, (Can resurrect themselves and other beings given life force- upon death, his consciousness is teleported to the nearest life source to instantly recuperate themselves), Enhanced Senses (Can see that which does not exist, can see invisible objects), Mind Manipulation (Can alter how a being's mind works via data manipulation, making them friendly or hostile at will towards any other being they have ever interacted with), Power Nullification, Power Bestowal (Can take away powers from beings by snipping them as chunks of data, and grant them to other beings, who will instantly adapt to said powers in order to use them), Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can grant powers to beings like plants and animals who will immediately join them), Earth Manipulation (Can even grant powers to non-sentient non-living beings such as stones and manipulate their minds, despite not having minds to begin with), Statistics Amplification (Can permanently increase the physical attack, durability, and speed of a creature under their control), Absorption (Can absorb life from other beings and data to heal themselves), Healing (Can manually heal allies by giving them life force), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can return from existing as a nonexistent consciousness), Information Analysis (Can see everything about a creature by looking at their data), Creation (Was able to create their own game far away from the rest of the world), Limited Text Manipulation (Can alter text on-screen), Typical summons have Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Invulnerability to Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, Firearm Mastery, Parasite Manipulation (Can infect people and kill them from the inside out), Teleportation, Transmutation (Enemies that are killed by the summons exist only as leftover data), and Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Was freed from story limitations by Maze Evelyn), Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Other players could battle the Hive Queen, who is this size, when they had weapons), likely Large Building level (Can create and manipulate huge spaces, specifically bringing back the Old Pro's world into existence, which is the size of a space station) Speed: Normal Human with Supersonic+ reactions (Could react to Ish flying from the ground to the sky in seconds), Summons vary from Normal Human '''to '''Supersonic+ (Could attack a being comparable to Ish) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Capable of tanking several hits from the Hive Queen) Stamina: Above Average, can continue going for days Range: Several meters with most hax Standard Equipment: The Pro's Hand (Allows him to control his summons more easily) Intelligence: Gifted, managed to fool the entire development team and elude them for apparently days Weaknesses: Lacks a weapon and therefore cannot fight directly, tends to rely on summons (same tier as them) and hax, can only have one Void Trap down at a time, cannot manipulate the data of beings that are already controlled by other beings (as in mind controlled) and must instead manipulate the controlling creature. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Data Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Gun Users Category:Disease Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Text Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:The Magic Circle Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals